Dino Love
by 105maddie105
Summary: When Zoey Drake's long lost sister is working for the Alpha Gang,will it cause the teams to combine or starts an all out Dino War? Couples:MaxXZoey ands MadisonXRod
1. Chapter 1

Dino Love When you love someone,you protect them with all your heart. But,what if its not enough? A MaxXZoey story,with guest star Madison Drake,Zoey's long-lost sister who works for the Alpha Gang. So,Max X Zoey and Madison X Rod

**Madison's POV**

My long brown hair moved around my feet and 12 year-old body. My sapphire eyes scanned Alpha point,looking for the dinosaurs that got lost. "You see anything?"Rod asked,coming up the lookout towers ladder. We're they same age,but he's taller,and cute to. "No. Just the same jungle breeze."I said,fixing my tank-top. I wore a red tank-top,light purple shorts,and blue shoes. My bangs were pulled back by a music clip. Starshine sat by my leg. She's an Alxasaurus. She had orange and yellow scales;a long neck,short tail,and long hand claws. "To bad. Gramdpas getting impatient. We have to find Tank soon,or Ursula will throw a fit."Rod said. Laughter soon filled the tower. That's when a tree fell. I grabbed the telescope to see Tank fighting... "The D-Team are here!"I shouted in my walkie-talkie. "Any proof,brat?"Zander said. "Tank's fighting Paris. Is that enough proof?"I said,putting Starshine in my backpack,and following Rod down the ladder. That's when the tower fell.I was soon buried in wood. Black dots swarmed my vision,as Laura and Rod came looking for me.I was unconscious.

**Zoey's POV**

"Why did they leave me alone?"I muttered,as Paris took another hit,from Tank. I wasn't doing so good. Luckly,I had three Power-Cards,and Tank didn't have any. After one more hit,I slid Metal-Wing in my Dino-Holder."Metal-Wing,do your stuff!"I shouted.3 Pterodactyls came down and scraped flew back to a tree,and turned into a card. Before Paris can power down,I called,"Wait. We gotta help Rex and Ace."I climbed on her back as we went to the scene. Rod's POV "Ursula!Be more careful!You could have killed her!"I yelled,as Laura healed her wounds."Well,sorry!I lost control of Terry!"Ursula said,even when she had perfect control. Always blaming someone else. I placed a cold rag on her forehead. She muttered,"Starshine."I stared in shock. I forgot Starshine!I ran back to the fallen tower,ad quickly found Madison's backpack. Starshine was in card form."Phew. Madison would have killed me. Or worse. Herself."I let the card touch the ground,and it was baby Starshine again. She ran over to her master,and quickly licked her face. Madison's sapphire eyes bursted open and looked around. I held out my hand and she took it,holding Starshine in one arm. Paris soon came into the picture.

**Rex's POV**

I saw Zoey a few yards away."Help me!"I yelled to her. She nodded and got off Paris's back. But,another dinosaur came into the picture.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Dino Love 2**

**Bold**=thoughts

_Italics_=Flashbacks

regular=talking or actions

underline=POV's

Madison's POV

"Alxasauraus,express yourself!"I yelled as Starshine transformed into her battle grew 12 ft. long,and her yellow and orange scales gleamed in the sun."Get inside!"I yelled to Rod and nodded and hurried inside,Rod taking last on look at me.I turned back to the battle.I opened my backpack,and read the Dingo book they gave me.

Name:Paris

Species:Parasaurolophus

Partner:Zoey Drake

Element:Grass

**Wait,Zoey Drake?But,that's mine name **to.I thought to myself,**Drake's a common name ,back to the battle.**I put the thought away,and pulled out a Power was Bright Sun.(A.N:Okay,let me explain Starshine a little better.)

Name:Starshine

Species:Alxasauraus

Partner:Madison Drake

Element:Space

I quickly slid it through my Alpha started glowing brighter and brighter."Add a spin to it,Starshine."I called to jumped and started spinning toward Paris.I covered my eyes from how bright she shined.I heard a roar of shine died was a card,and Rex and Zoey were gone.I smiled,as Starshine powered soon came over."Watch it could have made me gone blind."she yelled at me,as I walked away."Nice job,Madison."Laura told me."Thanks.I try my best."I was building some thing."Well,I got to work those need a little more ."Laura said,walking away."Laters."I commented.I walked over to Rod to see what he was doing.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"What'cha doing?"

"Trying to build a freeze ray."  
"Any particular reason?"

"Well,I thought if I had to fight the D-Team,by myself,I need a defense."

"You worry to ,points for thinking to yellow,not red."

Doctor Z was on the intercom."Madison,go fing Tank's need him !!!"

I sighed,and walked toward the door."Laters,Rod.

"Laters."

Zoey's POV

"Mom,dad,Reese,I'm home."

Reese cam into the living room,with a suticase."Sorry Zoey.I have to go to Hawaii to study a fossil they and dad are on a business trip,so your staying with the Taylor's."

"Oh,okay.I'll just go pack."I ran to my room,and quickly packed my suitcase.I ran down the stairs,and we got in the van,Reese giving me the lecture about staying at someone's house.I nodded,and we pulled in the ,Taylor was on the porch,waving.I got out of the car,and waved good bye to Reese.I walked into the house,to see Max and Rex throwing a football in the living stopped when they saw me.

"Hey,Zoey."Max said.

"Hey."

"Zoey's staying with us a few weeks while her parents and Reese are on business trips." nodded,and Max showed me to my room.I started unpacking.

To be continued.....


	3. Chapter 3

Dino love 3

**bold**=thoughts

_italics_=flashbacks

underline=POV and/or time change

normal=talking and/or actions

Zoey's POV

I sat on my twin bed,reading my Dingo had Ursula,Zander,Ed,Doctor Z,even Helga,but I couldn't find the girl I ,she seemed ,we had the same vibe.I don't know.I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in."I singsonged.

Max soon entered.

"Hey Zoey."

"Hey Max."

"Um....I was wondering if you want to get some icecream w/Chomp and me."

I looked up from my book.I smiled.

"Sure."

He smiled back,and we were soon out the front door,Chomp and Paris in our arms.

Later

We were sitting on a park bench,licking my strawberry icecream,Max licking his cookies-and-cream,and Chomp and Paris sharing a got it the bench,on the sidewalk,in the .Max soon finished his,and stared at mine.I rolled my 's will be boy's.I handed him my took it greedly.I sighed,and wiped Paris's mouth soon followed walked home,talking about the Alpha Gang,when there was a boom in the park.

Madison's POV

"Ursula!Your a crazy old lady!"I called from the plane."I'M NOT OLD,BRAT!"Ursula called was just Ursula,which is or Ed is usually around.

"Go,Terry!"Ursula shouted.

"What is she thinking?"I thought out loud.

"She's crazy."Laura agreed.

"Why do we take orders from them?"Rod questioned.

"Cause we're the buzz off."she and Paris soon came into the picture.I finally saw Zoey Drake with my own two eyes.I pulled out my Dingo Book,and filled in information on her,then on Max.I sighed.I grabbed a parcute."Smell ya later."I told Laura.I jumped out of the plane.I opened the parcute,as Starshine landed.

Madison's and Zoey's POV

I've met her before.

To be continued.....


	4. Chapter 4

Dino love 4

**bold**=thoughts

_italics_=flashbacks

underline=POV and/or time change

normal=talking and/or actions

**Max's POV**

**Woah.I can feel the tension between Zoey,and…..what's her name?**My thoughts were soon cut short."Chomp!"I yelled as Ursula's precious Terry hit soon turned into a card,and Rex soon took my place in the battle.

* * *

I looked to see how Zoey's doing.**Woah.**I thought to attacks was timed,and her dinosaur**!It's a shame she's with the Alpha Gang. She would be useful.**I scanned Chomp in my scanner,and decided to help Zoey out.

* * *

**Madison's POV**

**Stupid cheating against one is hardly fair.**"Yo!Zander!Help me out,will ya?"I called in my walkie-talkie."Every man for themselves brat."he replied.

* * *

I sighed,and played a Power Card."Starshine,start shining!"I said,playing Star army of stars soon surrounded Starshine,making her glow with beauty and charged,striking both Chomp and Paris,who retreated afterwards.I saw they were talking to each other.

* * *

"Starshine."I said,and my dinosaur was soon by my side."I got a few Power Cards left,and I'm going to ask you to use your basic fighting instincts and reflexes."I touched her nose."Okay girl?"She nodded,and licked my cheek in understanding.I hugged her neck,and soon found that they were done talking.

* * *

"Alright time!"

To be continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

Dino love 5

**bold**=thoughts

_italics_=flashbacks

underline=POV and/or time change

normal=talking and/or actions

**Zoey's POV**

"I never knew Alpha Gang members love their .Let's go,Paris!"I and Chomp charged at the jumped,and Paris and Chomp went crashing into the tree,missing the girl by dinosaur stood protectively over it's owner,and glared at Paris and Chomp.I saw Max about to play a Power Card,and I followed suit.I had Metal had Lighting Bolt.I nodded to Max and we played our cards at the same time.

"Metal Wing,do you stuff!"

"Chomp,Lightning 's go!"

Paris and Chomp was about hit the dinosaur."Starshine,go dark!"the girl yelled,and the dinosaur scales went from light to dinosaur charged and it countered the two attacks we dinosaur passed out after that girl ran over,and hugged her dinosaur's neck."I'm so sorry,Starshine.I thought we were ready."Starshine gave a hot dinosaur kiss to the girl's cheek,and powered down to a girl picked up the card,and ran off into the forest,crying her eyes out.I ran after her.

**Madison's POV**

I ran.I had too.I never lost .Never.I stopped by the lake,and buried my head in my hands.I felt a hand on my shoulder,and looked up.I saw Max,Rex,and Zoey,looking concerned."What are you looking at?"I mumbled to them."You want your card?Take it."I said,shoving Starshine toward Rex."We don't want your 's wrong?"Max asked."If you lose,you have to give up your card ,I don't want to give up 's all I have."I said,in between sobs.

"Well,join the D-Team and….""Shut up!Shut up,shut up,shut up!"I screamed."I'm not joining the parents left me,and my twin at an twin got adopted,and the orphanage was burning down when Ursula found guys are my family.I can't leave.I'm in dept to them.I'm sorry for yelling,but you don't understand."

Zoey put a hand on my shoulder."What's your name?"she asked." Drake."

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Dino Love 6**

**Bold**=thoughts

_Italics_=Flashbacks

regular=talking or actions

underline=POV's

**Zoey's POV**

"Drake?"I yelled,shocked.

" is that so important?"she said,now very timid.

"Drake's Zoey's last ,I mean,come 's a common 're the chances?"Rex explained.

" are the chances that you two could be related?"Max said,following Rex's lead.

"….I got to talking to you."Madison said,standing up,and walked back towards Zeta Point."Hope to meet you again."

"Bye."I parents have a lot of explaining to do.

**Rod's POV**

"Madison!Madison!Where are you?"I said,walking through the forest,Spiney by my side.

"Hey are you?"Zander yelled besides me.

"Can you stop calling her a brat?It's annoying."

"Never."

I is going to be a long day.

**Madison's POV**

I walked slowly through the forest,thinking over what just was a common,but,now common?Not common enough.I pulled Starshine out of my became full dino,and I hugged her licked my cheek.

"Glad to see your okay I get a ride home?"She put her head on the ground,and I climbed on her neck."Thanks girl."I said."But,let's not go 's find a new one."She made a voice,and turned back towards Zeta Point.

"No, don't need 're don't need them."I said,directing her towards the ocean."Now,the problem is,now do we get off the island."

"Perhaps we can help."

I looked down,and smiled."I'd like that."

**Later,Rod's POV**

My heart is was is she?"She couldn't have gotten far."Laura said,sitting down by me,in the new lookout tower.I didn't many many things flashed through my could have drown,fallen off a cliff,tripped and broke her foot.**Grr!Where is she?**The worry stopped coming,and…Her smile,eyes,and hair flashed through my 's like I just staring at her,and the picture struck in my picture became in HD techicolor with ultra bright light. I couldn't help,but was beautiful.**Wait….Am I in love?**

**Later,Max's POV**

My parents were glad that Madison had come home with us,which really surprised me.I guess they like the ,that she's so ,it's probably and Madison were currently asleep in Zoey's was snoring on my bedroom floor.I was thinking about ,how I still have homework to do.I sighed,flipped over,and fell asleep.

**Madison's POV**

I set my head on the pillow,and closed my eyes.I was soon sucked into the same ,although it was a dream,it happened 6 years ago.

_I woke up to smoke."Lily?Esther?"I said calling out my roommates names.I sat up on my bed,and looked eyes started watering,and my lungs were just searching for fresh room was hot,stuffy,and full of smoke.I ran to the door to let the smoke out,and met flames.I screamed,and ran back to my bed.I watched the flames devour the carpet,and furniture.I knew my bed was next.I coughed,and heard a helicopper.I was on the top floor,and went to the window over my bed.I screamed for help,and two arms reached for mine.I grabbed my Dino Stone,and Starshine's arms grabbed me,and pulled me into the helicopper.I coughed,as my lungs inhaled freash air."It's alright safe."a voice dots swarmed my vision,and I felt myself being lifted.I was placed on a cot,and slowly blacked last thing I saw was Rod's face._

I jerked .How could I forget Rod?I picked up my cell phone,and pressed 6 on my speed dial."Please pick pick up."I chanted to myself.

"Hello?"

",it's Madison."I heard some stumbling on the other end,and I giggled.

"Where are you?"

"At Max Taylor's house."

"What?Why are you sleeping with the enemy?"

"It's only for tonight.I'm leaving in the morning,and….Rod,I'm moving on."

"Moving on?Madison,wha…."

"I'm moving is the last time you're hear from me,but….I love you."I hung up,and buried my head in the pillow.A hand rested on my shoulder.I met Zoey's eyes,and she smiled.I smiled back,and went back to crying."You did the right thing."she whispeared.

"I hope your right,Zoey.I hope your right."

**To be continued…..**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dino Love 7**

**Bold**=thoughts

_Italics_=Flashbacks and dreams

regular=talking or actions

underline=POV's

**Madison's POV**

I was packed,and ready to was 5:00 of the kids were alseep awake,but was going to take me to the train was I going?New York.I slung the backpack over my right shoulder,and headed out to front door.I got in the car,and soon got me to the train station.

"Be careful, you need anything,call me."she said.

"Got ."I said.

I got my ticket,and my seat.I let Starshine out,keeping the door,and curtains licked my cheek.

"Well,here we go,Starshine."

**Rod's POV**

I hadn't slept a wink that loved me?How the….how did I miss those signs?Holy crap!Where is she?I gotta find her.

**Zoey's POV**

I woke up to find Madison as soon as she enters your life,she's a ghost,or imaginary for 1st grade,and gone 3rd 's Madison.

"Zoey?"I turned around,and found Max at the computer.

"'s up?"

"Alpha 're declaring ,we're out go two new dinos,and we have have Spiney,Terry,and Tank,plus the two new 5 against might not win, is gone,and reguested not to be called on."

I sighed at the odds."Your right,but we can't have to save the dinos."I said,picking Paris up.

"Right."

**Madison's POV**

I walked into my hotel room,and plopped on the tired!I closed my eyes,and….found myself the first time.

_I looked around.A church.I looked ,and wedding dream wedding.I looked down the ..Sexy.I noticed no one was here,and everything was simple.I quickly walked down the aisle,for some looked worried, was wrong.I got kissed my quickly,and the preist started with the 'I do's'.The questions were easily ansewered,and the rushed me back down the aisle,and into a waiting climbed in besides me,and wrapped around arm around nuzzled my ear."Sorry love."He kissed was long,passionate,and lots of tongue."It's alright."_

I woke up with a smile on my face.I was going to marry Rod,but that was far off.I was like,what,20?22?Somewhere around there.I sighed at the thought,and turned on the ,I gazed in ,and Laura was in battle!In New York!I jumped off the bed,and ran.I got Starshine,and ran.I got there to see they were ,who was watching?Rod.

I hid in the alley between builds,and video taped it with my phone.I sent it to the need a fair warning.I ran back to the hotel room,and got a phone call.

"Hello."

"Thanks."Disconnect.

I were happy for the warning.I sighed.I can't do much now.I just got to wait.

**_To be continued…._**

**_A/N:Look in review for better missing from this one,and hard to !  
_**


	8. Chapter 8

Dino Love 8

Bold=Thoughts

Italics=Flashbacks and dreams

Regular=Talking and Current actions

Underline=POV's

**Zoey's POV**

The video Madison sent us was...disturbing. Ursula and Laura were training. In New York. There goal was to hurt people. I clenched my teeth. I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all. "We're training."I told Max. He nodded,we grabbed out dino's,and went to the backyard. **No time for games Zoey. This is war.**

**Rod's POV**

I was using a scanner to track Starshine. I got a strong reading from a hotel. I walked inside,and into the elevator. I pushed the button to the second floor,and walked up and down the hall. Not here. I climbed the stairs to the third floor,and walked. Not here. Elevator to fourth floor. Pace. Nothing. Stairs to fifth floor. Pace. Not here. Elevator to sixth floor. Pace. Bingo. 5th room,5th floor. I knocked on the door. It opened a bit,and a "Yes?"came from inside the room."Room service."I replied."I didn't..."she stopped,as she opened the door."Rod."she whispered. I stepped up to her,and held her cheek. I slowly started leaning in,and she did too. This is it. Our lips couldn't get any closer without them touching. My cell phone rang. I cringed,and retreated . She looked down at the floor,a light blush on her cheeks. I sighed."Hello?"I asked."Rod,get your fanny down here!Where the heck are you?"Ursula yelled in my phone. I had to pull it away from my ear."I'll be there soon."I said,disconnecting. I looked back at Madison,and licked my lips."I'll be back later."I told her,quickly kissing her cheek. I gave her one last look,then ran down down five flights of stairs. To do list: #1 train with Ursula,#2 contact D-Team,#3 major war,and #4 make up with Madison and kiss her. I like #4.

**Madison's POV**

He almost kissed me. I closed the door,and leaned against the wall. He kissed my cheek,and almost my lips. But,I now had a decision. Should I be on the side with Rod,or the D-Team? Or,should I not even get involve? Starshine came up,and nudged me. No. I have a dino. I have to help. I have to be involve. But,which side was I gotta be on?

**Zoey's POV**

I breathed in heavy breaths. Both Paris and Chomp were exhausted. 2 hours of training."I think,we're ready."Max said. I nodded,and turned Paris back into a card,then a little dino. I held her close,and let her rest."A nap first please."I begged Max. He nodded in agreement. We walked into the house,and he collapsed on the couch. I fell back into the chair. Into the nice comfy chair."Hey guys,wake up!"Rex said,bounding down the stairs."I just got the e-mail. The Alpha Gang declared war! We gotta tra..."he finally looked over at us."How long was I asleep?"I held up two fingers,and went to la la land.

**Rod's POV**

I was back at Zeta Point. We were discussing battle plans."Rod,you and Laura are the back rank. Ursula,and Zander,front rank. Ed,your back-up. All right. Let's get going."grandpa said,before we got on the plane. It's show time.

**Zoey's POV**

Max,Rex,and I sat on the plane. To New York. To war.

**Madison's POV**

Here they come. I'm ready.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Dino Love 9

**Zoey's POV**

We met the Alpha Gang in Central were prepared.I was kinda scared,but I knew this was for the or nothing.I looked at my deck.I had Paris,her power up cards,and a backup Adasaurus."You ready Paris?"I said,touching her licked my cheek in response.I nodded,and waited for the first move.

Ursula sent Terry crashing into sent Spiney into Ace.I sent Paris to attack the remaining three,but they had her pin to the ground."No!Paris!"I called out to was already low on as Tank was about to strike the last blow,Starshine crashed into all three of them.I looked around and saw Madison near the life increased and she joined the fight.2 againist ran over to me."Girl power?"she said,holding out her knuckle.I collided my knuckle with hers."Girl power."I agreed.

**Rod's POV**

I got my dino to retreat and looked at my beauty."Madison."I whispeared her name.I closed my was I supposed to do now?I looked back at her just in time to see a fireball hit her body."No!"I screamed.

I got on my dino and rode over to where she landed.I jumped off the dino and held her skin was could see stream rolling off of her."Madison?"I whispeared her didn't stung my eyes."Madison?'s .Remember?"She still didn't touched my was crying too."Rod?She's gone."

My eyes widened."No."I held her body closer,and lifted my head to the sky.".Please."I repeated with my eyes closed."She's gone Rod."a crying Zoey whispeared.".No!NO!"I screamed to the fighting had and Max had to drag me away from her body.I kept yelling her name.I finally just yelled ,"I love you Madison!"I broke away from Max and Rex and held her body."Please!Please,please,please Madison!Please wake up!I love you!"Ed and Zander hd to drag me away this was whispearing soft words to me but nothing soothed me.

Madison was dead.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

Dino Love 10

**Madison's POV**

I opened my eyes to see clouds."Rod?"I ansewer.I sat up and looked around.A grassy field.I saw Rod standing under a single tree."Rod!"I called out his name excitedly and started to run towards didn't didn't turn and hold out his arms for me."Rod?"I asked when I stopped by still didn't hear me.I waved my hand in front of his face."Rod?"I called again."Rod!"I wasn't turned and his face lift !He saw me!He started running down the ?"No!I'm right here!"I called after then got tackled by a blonde fell to the ground and started giggling,talking,and ?"No!"I ,I heard someone calling out to me.

"Madison?"he whispeared.".It's me ?"Another voice said,"Rod?She's gone."Zoey?Did Zoey say that?"No."Rod said,and he pressed my body to his chest.".Please."he kept said,"She's gone Rod."What?No I'm not.I'm alive.I'm least,I think I am.".No!NO!"Rod being taken away from my !Bring him back!He kept screaming my name until he finally yelled,"I love you Madison!"He came back to !Hold me!"Please!Please,please,please Madison!Please wake up!I love you!"He then taken away !I want him!I heard Laura whispear soft words to him."Let's take her to the hospitable."Max !Please!I felt myself slowly I was going,I didn't know.

**Zoey's POV**

I sat in the waiting room with my parents and else was there and I seem to be the ones taking this the was holding Starshine like she was his 1st teddy was silently sobbing,but you could see his was being effected by this kept nibbling on ears or licking someone's apparently knew something we didn' doctor came all looked at him."She has 2nd degree caught Interstital disease,causing scarring in her didn't get enough oxygen in her blood stream,so she was very weak to start with."We all stayed silent as he finished."But,she's fine."We all bursted into a choir of doctor shushed us."But,she's very weak and will have to spend a couple weeks in the 's sleeping,so you'll have to come back tomorrow to see her."He went off to see another patient.

**Rod's POV**

A weight was lifted off my chest when I heard the news.I'm gonna see and I switched over to the D-Team and we were sharing a hotel room with all of ,Zander,Ed,and Grandpa went back to Zeta Point.I was gonna see my beauty tomorrow.I was happy.

To be continued...

Check the reviews for the full story with no words missing. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dino Love 11

**Rod's POV**

I stared at her as she an angel.I stroked her stinged hair,and tucked it behind her left side of her body had many burns,but the blast surprisingly missed her beautiful face.I let Starshine out of my backpack,and leaped on Madison."Careful Starshine."I told looked at me once then started licking Madison's face like crazy."Save the lips for me."I told again looked at me,but didn't touch the lips.I looked out the window,wondering what Grandpa and the "Old Lady"were doing.

**Ursula's POV**

"Hey,Zander?Do you ever get the feeling that someone's thinking about you?"

**Zoey's POV**

"Mom,dad,why did you give Madison up?"I asked them when we sat down to talk."Well,Zoey,time's were tough,and we couldn't afford paying for 3 ,we gave Madison up with the best intention that she would be well taken cared of,and ,when the orphanage caught fire,we begged the government to burn her legal papers so we can get her ,when noone found her,we gave up."mom said with put a gentle hand over hers."But,she's a year younger than ?"Mom explained how I was born,but then they left for there 2nd honeymoon and 9 months later,Madison.I nodded and left it at that.

**Rod's POV**

A small groan pulled me from my thoughts.I looked to see an awake Madison."Starshine?"she muttered.I chuckled at her,and she looked at me."Rod."her voice was horse and dry."Hey beautiful."I said,kissing her looked at me and blinked a few times as her eyes adjusted to the light.I tucked another piece of hair behind her ear,and slowly started to lean growled at me.I stopped and put Starshine on the floor so she couldn't get in the way.I leaned in one more time."Hey guys wha...woah."I stopped as I heard Max come in.

Darn.

To be continued...

Check reviews for full story with no words missing. 


	12. Chapter 12

Dino Love 12

**Madison's POV**

My body aches and I just want to scream when ever someone touches whole left side of my body is burned and the had to cut off a lot of my 's super short now,barely reaching my says he likes it that way,although he couldn't watch when it was getting cut.I'm really starting to get tired of people interrupting us when we're just about to kiss.I just want to say,'Let me have my first kiss people!'But,I don',really?Let me kiss him already.

The doctor says I have to stay bedridden for about a week and .Torture!I can't do anything,and it's drving me only good part about this is that I get alone time with basically became my getting me stuff and letting me win at video 's sweet.

"Ha!Beat you again."I said with pride as I beat him at Mortal Combat."Best 50 out of 52?"he asks.I shook my head and leaned back in my pillow.I was really changed the TV from video games to ,Edd,and Eddy were ,I quickly fell last thing I remember is his lips against my cheek.

**Rod's POV**

I tucked her in and kissed her cheek.I closed the door and met Max in the hallway."What's up?"I looked defeated."Max?"I looked at me."How do you do that?"he asks."Huh?"was all I could say."You the kisses and hugs and video do you do that?"he asks.I smiled."We lo….like each other.A ,it's…..hard to explain."I told him."So,Zoey doesn't like me?"he whispered to himself."Oh,so you like Zoey."I said blushed a deep pink and put a hand over my mouth."Don't tell her."he begged."I got you dude."I told him,doing our little handshake.I then went to take care of Starshine and is my 's a in baby form or card form,he's 10 feet long and 5 has horns and spikes along his back and he's very has forest green scales and doesn't get along with Ace very again,almost none of the dinosaurs get a long with Ace.

**Max's POV**

'Maybe if I get her alone.'I thought to myself.'But she's never doesn't like up kid.'Devil Max said from my right shoulder.'Don't give up beliving.'Angel Max said from my left .A conflict.I sighed and brushed them off."What are you doing?"I jerked up to see Zoey with ice cream cones."There was a bug."I told her,taking my ice sat down next to me on the swing.'Tell her!Tell her!'I urged ,instead,I buried my head in my ice cream cone."That;s a weird way to eat ice cream."Zoey commented."Yeah."I said,standing up and walking away.I'm such a coward.

**Zoey's POV**

What was that about?

To be continued….(check out the reviews for full story)


	13. Chapter 13

Dino Love 13

**Madison's POV**

I finally get to go takes me to the play around for a little while but we quickly find ourselves more interested in each other.I lean against a tree to take a break and he's suddenly in front of me,eyeing my starts leaning in.'Please let it be this time' I think to myself.I close my eyes as he's mere inches away from my lips.A car honks it horn and Max's mom says it time to both sigh and he kissed my we are just not meant to be.

I sat at the window,staring door closes and locks.I look to find sits in front of me and pulls the curtain close."Rod,what are you…."I started to ask but he shushed me."No disruptions."he says,checking the closet and under the sits back in front of me and strokes my cheek.A blush rises up to my cheeks as he leans in."Rod…."I whisper as he comes closer and whispers "I love you" before he kisses me.I close my eyes and let Rod take lips taste like emotions take over and I'm begging for more."I love you too."I whispear as he pulls back.

To be continued…. (sorry for reviews for no words missing)


	14. Chapter 14

Dino Love 14

**Zoey's POV**

'Tell him!Tell him!'my heart ,my brain kept putting out really good points that could lead to conflict.'He may not like parents might not 'll become a social outcast.'it said.I sat on the bench outside in Max's heart and brain were having a major disagreement."Why is love so hard?"I caught my ear and I looked and Rod were doing something in her that something was,I didn't want to know.

I sighed and put my hands on my knees."Zoey?"a voice called from doors.I looked to see Rex."What's up?"I asked as he sat beside was watching two birds in the tree." to Rex."I looked at me."You know,Antonie de Saint-Exupery once said that,quote, 'Life has taught us that love does not consist in gazing at each other,but in looking outward together in the same direction',unquote."he said,still looking at the knew?He knew that I liked Max?I stared at him for a glanced over and then got up and walked away.I analyzed his words and my eyes was saying make a a chance.'Go!Go to him!'my heart ,I listened to my heart.I ran into the house and looked was late would he be?

I ran upstairs and bust Madison's door were watching a movie."Where's Max?"I asked."He said something about going to the park."Madison said."Thanks!"I called as I rushed out the door.

I ran as fast as I can.I got to the park and slowed could he be?I walked and looked around."Zoey."a voice says.I turn around and Rex is standing behind points to the cliff and I run that way.I get to the top to find Max,sitting near the edge."Max!"I call out to looks at me and gets walk closer to each other until we're at arms length."I need to tell you something."we both blink a few times."You do?"we say look away and he says,"You first."I suck in a heart is beating so fast."I like you,Max.I like you a ,I didn't figure this out until told me that I need to come clean with you and I am."He wasn't saying anything and tears were starting to overflow."And,I just want you to know,that,for whatever reason that you don't like me back -"I was cut off cause he kissed me.

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15 Final Chapter

Dino Love 15

(WARNING:Contains spoilers for the Tangled movie.)

**Madison's POV**

It's Friday night and all 5 of us were watching and Zoey are cuddling on the love seat,while Rod and I are snuggling on the movie is at the part where Flynn and Rapunzel are sitting in the boat and watching the music started and I found the first verse referring to me.

**Zoey's POV**

I couldn't help but think the first verse was explaining my relationship with Max.

All those days watching from the windows  
All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here, blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here, suddenly I see  
Standing here, it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog has lifted  
And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once everything looks different  
Now that I see you

**Madison's POV**

I've been blind to Rod's feelings for me for ,now,that I'm in his arms,I feel so stupid,ignoring him for all those ,now,everything has changed.I realized that I love him and he loves me world takes on a completely different point of ,I like it.I snuggled into his chest and found my home.I don't need to look anymore.

**Zoey's POV**

I don't know how long Max has have feelings for me,but I know I've ignored ,now I know and the world is makes it so much brighter and warmer and...fantastic.I love him and this new world we ave creted for each long as he's here,I'm safe and protected.

**Max's POV**

I found the second verse relating to Zoey and I.

**Rod's POV**

I brought Madison closer to my chest as the second verse so described us.

All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here, suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go

**Max's POV**

I've been negleting my feelings for Zoey for a long time,thinking she would never date ,here she is,with me and with no one else.I hugged her close to long as she's here,everything will be perfect.

**Rod's POV**

Madison is so special to me,but it hasn't always been that ,that doesn't matter 's here with me and will never leave.I brought her close to me and kissed her she's always here,I won't have to worry and the world will be in perfect harmony.

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the fog is lifted

And at last I see the light  
And it's like the sky is new  
And it's warm and real and bright  
And the world has somehow shifted  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I see you, now that I see you

**Rex's POV**

I looked at the happy couples from the chair.I felt left out because I didn't have a girl with ,maybe,just maybe,I'll meet that lucky girl one day.

THE END

SEQUEL COMING SOON

CONTEST:Rex needs a girl in the ,in the reviews,submit an OC for Rex for the enteries must be submitted on or before June 15.I'll pick the best one and you can help me with the plot.


End file.
